Eternity
by marciko322
Summary: Two lovers are finally reunited after six decades apart. Fortunately, they'll have plenty of time to make up for it. One-shot.


**All rights to Doki Doki Literature Club belong to Team Salvato.**

 **A/N: Here we go again, I guess. Never thought that I'd be doing this in my life, but hey. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, critique more so, etc. etc. Enjoy!**

* * *

I awake suddenly, without great fanfare. My eyes, unadjusted for the bright lights of... outside, scrunch up immediately as I wait for the blindness to pass. As it does, I slowly get to my feet and shake my head to clear the sudden feeling of light-headedness, then look around for a clue of where I might be, my eyes by now used to the sunlight above me.

A field of longish, yellowy grass extends as far as I can see, the grass comfortably reaching up to my ankles. A lone oak tree stands tall a fair distance away, its deep green leaves casting a deep shadow on the ground below them. Sitting against the trunk of the tree is a person-shaped blob, me being able to make out nothing more from this distance. Having no better clue than that, I start casually making my way over to them, the grass crunching beneath my feet as they move.

As I move, I notice something curious about myself; namely, that I'm no longer the old man I was a short time ago, my arms now looking like they belong to an adolescent more than an elderly man, legs feeling more like they support my weight now. For some reason, I'm not as freaked out about this as I probably should be, my reaction being limited to a weak shrug of indifference as I continue to walk to the tree.

As it nears, I begin to make out more details about the two objects. I can more clearly make out the person sitting against the tree, now seeing that they're female, then that she has peachy-pink hair, then that she's suddenly stood up, looking at me. I freeze, my limbs locking up against my will, as my brain blanks out and all I'm able to do is look on, a prisoner in my own body. The girl in the distance seems to slow down to a stop as well, seemingly ceasing to make any movements at all. I idly wonder if she knows who I am, for her to be reacting like that, but then one specific detail reaches my eyes and I curse internally for not seeing it earlier.

She's wearing a very familiar red bow indeed.

I shudder unconsciously as my body abruptly thaws, and for a second I fear that I'll lose my balance, but then she starts running towards me, and I realise what the hell I should be doing, and steady myself and do the same, us closing the suddenly far-too-large distance in a flash.

Before I know it she's barely ten metres in front of me and we close the distance as fast as we can, my legs moving as fast as they possibly can, before we meet in the middle in a rib-crushing hug, spinning in place, two lovers finally reunited with each other after decades of being apart. Neither of us are willing to be the first to break the hug, so I settle for removing my head off of her shoulder and facing her directly.

"Hey there," I say, voice trembling ever so slightly.

"Hi," Sayori responds. I can't stand to be even that far away from her for even this long, and bury my head on her shoulder once more, afraid that if I let go, she'll be gone forever again, Sayori's arms wrapped around me just as tightly as mine are around her.

Unfortunately, we have to break the hug eventually, and we step back from each other slightly after a long while, our minds racing, a whirlwind of emotions, thoughts, feelings. I take the moment to regard Sayori; a smile flits across my face at the sight of her omni-present bow on her hair. She seems to look kind of nervous, and starts tapping her index fingers together at my obvious gaze, in that way that never fails to look cute.

"I should have known that not even death would part you from that bow, huh, Sayori?" I chuckle, and she blushes gently.

"Hey, it's cute! Meanie," she pouts. I giggle some more, and ruffle her hair gently.

"I know it is, Sayori. It's a part of you, you know?" _Smooth._ Sayori smiles, but if genuinely or out of pity at my terrible, terrible lines, I don't know.

"Thanks," she says, quietly.

We stand like that for a short while, until the heat of the afternoon sun starts getting to me, and I take her hand in mine and start wandering together back to the shade of the tree. I haven't felt like this for a very long time.

"I waited for you, you know," Sayori pipes up next to me, surprising me somewhat. "I waited sixty years for you to arrive here. It was horrible."

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" I turn my head towards her, still walking forwards, still hand in hand. "Besides, it was even worse for me." Sayori winces, and turns away. "You went away when you died. I came back." I keep the accusatory tone out of my voice, and try to replace it with sympathy. I can't help but feel bad when I hear a sniffle from her, and let go of her hand to wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, don't cry, Sayori. That's all in the past now. What matters is that we're here." I try to soothe her, and she turns to me again. A lone tear streaks down her face, and I only get to see it for a split second before she buries her head in my neck and I'm forced to stop moving and wrap my arms around her in a hug to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sayori repeats, over and over again, like a broken record. I let her let it all out, and gently stroke her back with one hand and her hair with the other to comfort her, whispering sweet nothings to her until she calms, a few minutes later.

We start to make our way to the tree once more, now a lot closer, me still wrapping my arm around her shoulders, her head resting on mine, just enjoying each other's presence. I'm momentarily surprised when the air eventually chills, but realise that it's just the shade of the tree that we've just reached, and I let Sayori sit down against the tree first before sitting myself down next to her, looking over the endless field of golden grass.

"Doesn't it look nice?" Sayori asks me, also looking over at the field. I turn to regard her, but then pause for a brief moment, as my heart seems to constrict.

"Yeah. It does," I say, then cringe at how corny that sounded, especially as I'm looking right at her. She seems to sense this, and turns to face me, then lets out a light giggle when she realises what I was really referring to, and I let myself blush gently.

"I never knew you were such a charmer," she responds with an easy smile. I can't help but feel an odd sense of accomplishment when she says that.

"I've had a long time to prepare," I return. She returns with that sparkling smile of hers that always brightens my day, no matter what, and I smile back. Then, almost like a spark flew between both of us, we start to lean in at almost the exact same time, us closing our eyes in unison.

I'd never imagined that a kiss between two people could feel so casual, so _right_ , but I was proven completely wrong. She wraps her arms around my head, not wanting to ever break free, and honestly, I couldn't blame her. We stay like that for a long time, only breaking the kiss when we're sure that if we didn't, at least one of us would pass out from oxygen deprivation. We simply stare at each other, panting, and I notice a twinkle in Sayori's eyes. I'm sure that I must be grinning like an idiot, but at that moment, I couldn't care less.

"Wow," Sayori says. "I can't believe I had to wait sixty years for that."

"Well, that just means we've got sixty years to make up for," I reply slyly, winking at her.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that," she says with a mischievous look in her eyes, before practically pouncing on me, pulling me to the ground as our lips meet once more.

* * *

The sun has set, leaving the endless field and the tree in darkness. We sit against the trunk of the tree, Sayori's head resting on my shoulders, clearly asleep. I simply lay there, and look over the pitch black fields of grass, a smile on my face.

 _So, I guess it's eternity._ I pay no mind to the thought of spending forever in this place. It only makes me feel _better_.

"Hey," Sayori quietly says out of nowhere, making me jump.

"Oh!" I exclaim in surprise. "I, uh, didn't know you were awake." Only now do I realise that the telling pressure on my shoulder is missing. "Sorry for waking you up." Sayori makes an indistinct gesture towards me.

"Eh, don't worry about it. What were you doing?" She asks. I shrug to myself.

"Oh, you know. Stuff," I mumble awkwardly. She tries to stifle a giggle.

"Stuff?" She asks, curious.

"Don't worry about it." I brush off. Sayori rustles something, then the familiar pressure of her head on my shoulder returns and I wrap my arm around her. She does the same.

"This sure is heaven, huh?" I mutter under my breath. Sure, being with my lover is nice, but the scenery isn't _exactly_ stimulating. Sayori lets out a single, sharp laugh.

"Yup. Got pretty boring after the first few years." She sighs. "Nothing but grass."

"How do you even know this is heaven, anyway?" I ask from a sudden thought of mine, turning my head to where I think she is. The moonlight isn't nearly bright enough for me to make out any sort of detail.

"Well, I only figured it out when you arrived here." I catch a glimpse of her smiling at me.

 _What? That doesn't make... oh._

"I see," I simply say. She tightens her hold of me, as if to drive the point home. I return the favour.

We sit like that for a long time, long enough for the moon to begin to drop down to the horizon and for the sun to begin peeking out from under it, the sky lighting a brilliant crimson red reminiscent of my beloved's bow.

 _Well. As far as endings go, this is hardly a bad one._ I glance at the girl next to me, her pink-ish hair fluttering ever so slightly in the light breeze, still resting her head on my shoulders, and all I can do is smile.

 _Hardly a bad one, indeed._


End file.
